Blossom Utonium Doesn't Break Tradition
by GlitzyGirl26
Summary: It's almost Christmas in Townsville but Blossom is peeved. There are waay to many mistletoes in the halls and every boy in Townsville High keeps on luring her under one. What will happen when she falls into yet another one but after bumping into BRICK. Will she lose it or will she give him the kiss?


**Ok, so this might seem like a weird timing to post a Christmas fic, but it's just a little something to show you all that I'm not dead. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom was irritated, very very irritated. It was the week before Christmas and halls were all beautifully decorated. The puff didn't mind all the décor, just all those dang _mistletoes_ that were everywhere. What made it worse was that freakin' boys kept on leading her under one to get a kiss out of her. They all knew Blossom Utonium wouldn't break tradition.

It was only third period and Blossom had already received seven kisses from trips to her locker to get books, transitions between classes, both before and after, and merely going to the _bathroom_, and she was just ready to lose it and go home.

Blossom looked up to find a brown-haired boy approach her and braced herself, knowing full well what was going to happen next. As she expected, the kid, apparently named George, pretended to engage in a friendly conversation, gently leading her under a mistletoe, and the acted surprised that they'd walked under one, before shrugging and suggesting that they might as well just go ahead and follow tradition. She had let him kiss her cheek, much to his disappointment. Blossom pretended she didn't see it.

* * *

Blossom made a frustrated noise at the back of her throat and bumped straight into Brick. The Puff lost it before knowing who it was.

"Sorry, no more kisses! Try some other girl," she snapped instantly, when she realized it was her counterpart. "O-Oh, B-Brick!" she squeaked.

Brick gave her a weird look as she blushed out of embarrassment. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "What kiss? I've been trying to avoid girls all day from luring me under mistletoes. Just my wonderful luck that I bump right INTO one."

"S-Sorry. It's just, ugh, after eight kisses from eight different losers, my brain is just really screwed up right now."

"_Eight kisses_?!" Brick asked, unable to believe it. It was only _third_ period!

"That I counted," Blossom added.

Then both teens looked up, suddenly aware that they were under a rather large mistletoe themselves. Brick slowly forced his gaze back down to Blossom, mouth going dry.

"Make that nine?" he said weakly.

"Freaking _mistletoes_," Blossom muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"I mean, you don't have to do it or anything. No one's here anyway and-"

Blossom interrupted his babbling with a small sigh. "Blossom Utonium doesn't break tradition," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed that she was actually going to do it, considering that she had a teeny little crush on him from before.

"U-Uh..." Brick stammered, at a loss for words. The girl was JUST complaining about all the kisses she'd gotten under mistletoes today and here she was, making the first move on HIM, Brick JOJO.

Gentle hands cupped the side of the Rowdyruff's face as a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek. Brick felt the heat coming off of his cheeks, which were probably a shade of dark crimson by now.

"Merry Christmas, Brick," Blossom wished softly as she went to leave when she felt Brick grab on to her wrist and pull her back under the mistletoe.

"H-Hey! What gives?"

"I never wished you back."

"O-kay."

What Brick did next surprised the hell out of both of them, but Brick recovered quickly and pretended that this was his plan all along.

Brick ducked in and kissed the Puff full on the lips, leaving her face flushed, gawking for words as she became uncapable of forming coherent sentences.

Brick chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Blossom," he wished, before walking off with his hands in his pockets, a smug smile plastered onto his face. Blossom recovered later, shaking herself out of her stupor before yelling out in fury.

"BRICK JOJO!"

Brick only chuckled once more. Maybe mistletoes were sometimes worth it after all, if it meant it gave him a chance to finally kiss the girl he'd set his eyes on for a while now. Heh, he was dead the next time Blossom saw him.

* * *

**There you go, people! Bit short, but worth it, don't you think? Feel free to PM about more story ideas! I'm all open. 'Till Later!**


End file.
